C'était pas du thé
by Raiu-chan
Summary: L'équipage s'arrête sur une île. Normal. Sanji fait les courses. Normal aussi. Sanji saute au cou du snipper en criant "Usopp chéris !". Nor... Pardon ? !


**Disclaimer**: Oda Eiichiro

Note: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! C'est mon premier one-shot sur One Piece et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire est toute simple et pas vraiment recherché mais je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment le but. Je voulais juste écrire sur un couple improbable que j'adore. Oui je sais, je sens que je vais me faire lyncher par les fans de Zoro/Sanji... Pitiez me tuer pas ! A part ça, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

_C'est pas possible, je dois être maudit. Mais comment j'ai pus en arriver là ! ?

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Usopp se lamentait dans un endroit pour le moins incongrus. Le snipper était caché dans une caisse en bois à proximité de l'église de la ville. Il jetait parfois des regards effrayé par une fente de la caisse. Mais pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, il faut remonter en début de journée.

Le Thousand Sunny avait accosté sur une île pour se ravitailler, car malgré les précautions de Sanji, le frigo était désespérément vide. Et quand on avait un ventre à patte tel que Luffy abords, il valait mieux avoir un garde mangé bien remplis. D'un commun accord, l'équipage s'était donc arrêté à l'île la plus proche. Usopp et Zoro furent chargés de garder le bateau. Cela ne changea pas l'activité passionnante du bretteur: la sieste. Pendant ce temps, Franky effectué quelques réparations sur le bateau. Nami, elle, avait filé droit vers les boutiques, entrainant avec elle Robin. La brune l'avait suivis avec un petit sourire. La navigatrice avait beau être radine et dure en affaire, elle ne rechignait jamais à faire les magasins.

_Attend moi Nami chérie~ ! Cria Sanji, les yeux en cœurs alors que les deux jeunes femmes disparaissaient déjà dans la foule.

_Sanjiiii ! J'ai faim ! Hurla le capitaine en sautant du bateau.

_Je sais, je sais. J'y vais ! Répondit le cuistot en haussant les épaules.

Le blond quitta rapidement le port, non sans se faire devancer par un Luffy surexcité à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle île. Il était suivis de près par Chopper. Le médecin avait besoin de renouveler son stock de médicament. Il alluma d'un geste machinal une cigarette alors qu'il s'approchait des multiples étales. D'un œil expert, il sélectionna les produits qui lui semblaient les meilleurs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait presque finis ses emplettes. Sanji en profita donc pour vaquer à l'une de ses activités favorites: la drague. Papillonnant de femmes en femmes, de brune en rousse, de mini-jupe en décolleté, le cuistot finit par se trouver devant une boutique d'herboriste.

Se rappelant brusquement qu'il n'avait pas racheté de thé, Sanji s'empressa d'aller résoudre cet oublie. La boutique était légèrement sombre et une forte odeur de plante y régnait. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'intérieur de la pièce qui attira l'attention mais plus tôt...

_Bonjour mademoiselle~ !

Le blond s'élança jusqu'au comptoir et prit entre ses mains celle de la jeune femme à la longue tresse brune. Cette dernier rougit brusquement mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

_Bon...Bonjours Monsieur ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_Accepteriez vous de venir dinez avec moi ce soir ? Proposa le cuistot, ayant déjà oublié la première raison de sa venus.

_Non, ça ne va pas être possible... Déclina poliment la vendeuse.

Le blond sembla passer de vie à trépas à cause de ce refus. Il était entrain de se lamenter, le front contre le comptoir quand il se rappela enfin pourquoi il était venus. Sanji se redressa et remit rapidement sa veste en place. Il demanda à la jeune femme si elle avait du thé. Cette dernière lui sourit, rassurée de retourner à une conversation professionnel. Elle passa rapidement dans la réserve et revient avec une boite de thé. Satisfait, Sanji paya. Il tenta une dernière fois d'inviter à sortir l'herboriste et se résigna à quitter la boutique après un nouveau refus.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Chopper. Le médecin était chargé de sacs de médicaments et surtout, d'une tonne de bandage. Quand on connaissait la prédisposition de l'équipage à la castagne, il n'y en avait jamais assez. Une fois arrivé, il en profita pour frapper Zoro qui dormait toujours.

_Tu veux crever cuistot lubrique ? ! Cria le sabreur en se redressant, arme en main.

_Quand on dit « surveiller », on surveille Tête de cactus ! Répliqua le blond en s'allumant un nouvelle cigarette.

_Et alors ? ! De toute façon, si quelqu'un vient, je le tranche c'est tout !

Exaspéré, Sanji leva les yeux au ciel avant de planter son camarade. Il devait ranger les courses et commençait à préparer le repas. Sur le chemin, il sentit une petite bille de plomb lui tomber sur le sommet de la tête. Tout en grommelant, le cuistot leva la tête pour voir d'où venait le projectile. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant une forme humaine tomber droit sur lui depuis la vigie.

_ A L AIDE !

Par réflexe, Sanji réceptionna un Usopp hurlant et mort de trouille dans ses bras. Enfin, par réflexe... C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas chercher à bouger. Car d'habitude, il ne rattrapait que les filles. Évidement, si ça avait été l'autre crétin de sabreur il l'aurait laissé bien volontiers s'encastrer dans le sol. Seulement, il aimait bien le snipper et celui ci se serait encore plein pendant des heures si il l'avait laissé tomber.

Il sursauta quand le brun passa ses bras autours de son cou tout en louant sa bonté d'âme. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû le laissé tomber...

_Merci Sanji ! Le capitaine Usopp te sera éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé de cette chute mortelle !

_Ouais, ouais. Descend. Répondit simplement le cuistot.

Le snipper ne se fit pas prier et Sanji fixa quelques secondes l'ancien perchoir du snipper.

_Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête et sortit un petit sac de la poche de sa salopette. Usopp lui expliqua rapidement qu'il s'entrainait au tir avec ses nouvelles billes. Elles étaient plus lourdes que celle qu'il possédait avant. Seulement, il avait était attaqué par une mouette qui faisait deux fois sa taille et alors qu'il l'a combattait bravement, le brun avait glissé de son perchoir. Bien sur, Sanji savait qu'il exagérait comme d'habitude, mais il ne dit rien.

_Bon, je serais en cuisine. Au faite, si tu as besoin d'une cible pour t'entrainer tu n'as qu'à viser le bretteur du dimanche.

_Je t'ai entendus !

Ricanant doucement, Sanji fila en cuisine. Il rangea les divers provisions, cadenassa les placards au cas où se goinfre de Luffy viendrait roder par ici. Le blond réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait préparer pour le dinez quand il aperçut la boîte de thé qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Avec un petit sourire, Sanji alla se faire bouillir de l'eau. Il allait se faire un devoir de gouter ce thé vendu par cette si jolie vendeuse. Une fois que la bouilloire se mit à siffler, le blond se versa une tasse.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune vendeuse était entrain de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses rayonnages. En effet, certaine de ses boîtes manquaient de se mélanger et...Oh mince... L'herboriste prit brusquement une des boîte et l'examina sous tous les angles. Elle finit par se frotter nerveusement la tête.

_Faut absolument que je retrouve cet homme blond !

Car c'était pas du thé qu'elle avait vendus à Sanji...

Le cuisinier de l'équipage reposa sa tasse sur le plan de travail après l'avoir terminé. Il se mit ensuite à éplucher des légumes. Seulement, il se sentait bizarre: il commençait à avoir chaud et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. C'était un peu comme quand il voyait une jolie fille sauf qu'à part lui, il n'y avait absolument personne dans cette cuisine. Il avait surement besoin de prendre l'air. Sanji sortit donc de sa zone attitré. Apparemment, tout le monde était revenus sur le bateau. Le cuisinier entendit la douce voix de sa Robin d'amour parler à Chopper. Il se tourna tout sourire dans sa direction...

_Y a un problème Sanji ?

Sauf que son regard tomba sur Usopp. Le snipper passant à ce moment là juste devant Robin. Le cuisinier cligna plusieurs des fois des yeux. Puis, un air particulièrement niais s'imprima sur son visage. Sanji sauta au cou d'un Usopp trop surpris pour réagir.

_Euh...Sanji ?

Le blond releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

_ Usopp chéris !

_Pardon ? !

Le reste de l'équipage s'était rapproché en entendant le snipper hurler un « Oh mon dieu ! Sanji est possédé ! ». Ils regardèrent tous sans comprendre le cuistot se coller à Usopp et lui servir le baratin qu'il réservait habituellement aux jolies filles.

_Vla que le cuistot lubrique a grillé un fusible. Constata Zozo.

_Il a peut-être prit un coup sur la tête. Proposa Robin avec un légers sourire amusé.

_Mais aller chercher Chopper ! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Leur cria le brun qui essayait en vain de se dégager.

Alors que Robin partait à la recherche du médecin, Nami essaya d'aider Usopp. La navigatrice s'approcha et secoua l'épaule du blond pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers elle même si il tenait toujours Usopp. Seulement, il n'eut aucune de ses effusions habituelles.

_Sanji, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_C'est simple: je câline MON Usopp. Rétorqua avec conviction le cuisinier.

_Cet espèce de pervers se met même aux mecs maintenant. Lança le sabreur qui était accoudé au bastingage.

_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ? ! S'énerva le snipper en regardant le blond.

_Ben je t'aime. Répondit béatement Sanji avant de se pencher pour embrasser le brun. Ce dernier est juste le temps de tourner la tête, ne recevant qu'un baiser sur la joue.

Il y eut un long silence de la part des autre membres de l'équipage. Puis, Usopp se remit à hurler:

_C'est sur ! Il est possédé ! Chopper dépêche toi !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin arriva et ils réussirent enfin à faire lâcher le blond. Le snipper en profita pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans la tête du cuisinier mais ça lui faisait un peu peur. Le médecin examina le blond sous tous les angles mais ne trouva rien d'anormal.

_C'est vraiment bizarre... Sanji, tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire aujourd'hui ?

_Non pas du tout je suis juste allé faire les courses.

Il tourna un regard d'imbécile heureux vers Usopp et Franky dû le retenir pour l'empêcher de foncer à nouveau vers le snipper. Il se débattit quelques instants avec de s'immobiliser, la larme à l'œil.

_Usopp chéri ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

_Parce que normalement t'es censé sauter sur les filles, pas sur moi ! Rétorqua Usopp en gardant une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

_Il est peut-être bel et bien possédé. Fit Nami. Attendez, je vais essayer un truc...

La jeune femme se plaça devant Sanji. Mais il la regarda à peine, contrairement à l'ordinaire. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle prit une pose aguicheuse et lança d'une voix suave:

_Sanji~

Et elle releva son tee-shirt, exhibant fièrement son magnifique soutient-gorge aux yeux du blond. Nami entendit les cris de surprise du reste de l'équipage mais ne s'en soucia guère.

_Mais t'es qu'une exhibitionniste ! Lui cria Franky qui retenait un saignement de nez.

_Venant d'un mec se baladant en slip...

_Bien tenté. Mais cela n'a pas marché chère navigatrice. Dit calmement l'archéologue, coupant cour au début de dispute.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sanji qui, en effet, n'avait pas du tout réagit. Rien, pas même un petit filet de bave aux coins des lèvres. Cela inquiéta définitivement les autres. Le cuisinier n'était vraiment pas lui même.

_C'est vraiment important ? Demanda Luffy. Parce que, tant qu'il peut encore faire à bouffer, c'est pas si grave, non ?

_Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis Luffy ? Lui cria Usopp. Ce n'est pas possible que Sanji puisse m'aim...M'aimer.

Il avait bredouillé ce dernier mot en rougissant tout en baissant la tête, gêné. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Grand Line », le snipper se retrouva dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier avait réussis à échapper au cyborg.

_Tu es vraiment trop mignon~

_Mais lâche moi !

Cette fois ci, c'est Zoro qui tenta de venir en aide à son ami.

_Bon, tu vas le lâcher espèce de cuisinier du dimanche ?

Il essaya de faire lâcher Sanji en le tirant en arrière mais il dû reculer pour éviter un coup de pied du blond.

_N'essaye pas de te mettre entre nous tête de cactus ! C'est mon Usopp, pigé ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton possessif, une cigarette aux coins des lèvres et le regard noir. Zoro dégaina ses sabres, toujours partant pour une bastons. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire ironique.

_Ah ouais ? Il est où ton Usopp là ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner et de rester bouche bée. Le snipper était tout simplement entrain de se faire la belle. Il avait quitté le Thousand Sunny et se dirigeait vers la ville en courant comme un dératé.

_Usoop chéri revient !

Le brun n'en courut que plus vite, battant des records de vitesse. Quittant le port, il s'enfonça dans le dédale de rue, pouvant attendre la voix de Sanji derrière lui. Le blond avait réussit à échapper à Franky et Zoro. Ils avaient voulu le retenir pour que Chopper puisse faire des examens plus approfondit. Seulement, le cuisinier était agile et il avait réussit à leur échapper.

_On doit aller récupérer Sanji ! Lança le médecin, inquiet pour la santé mental de son ami.

_Laissez moi y aller. Un bon coup sur la tête devrait le réveiller. Proposa aimablement le bretteur.

_C'est ça, pour qu'on passe une heure à te chercher parce ce que tu t'es perdus. Rétorqua la navigatrice, s'attirant un grognement d'indignation.

_Euh...Excusez moi.

L'équipage se retourna vers l'herboriste qui venait d'arriver. Luffy s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

_Salut !

_Bonjour. Dite moi, vous êtes bien les camarades d'un homme blond, habillé tout en noir et du genre dragueur.

_Ouais c'est Sanji. Mais il est pas là. Répondit le capitaine.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui veux au cuistot ? Demanda Franky

La jeune femme soupira et commença à leur raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début.

Revenons dans le présent où Usopp était entrain de se lamenter dans sa caisse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête du cuisinier mais il devait vite lui rendre son état normal. Ce n'était pas possible que...Que Sanji ait des sentiments pour lui. Et surtout, qu'ils surgissent aussi brusquement. Le snipper avait réussit à le semer, et s'était caché dans cette boîte après avoir entendit un énième « Usopp chéris attend moi ! ». Le brun soupira en se demandant combien de temps il allait devoir rester là. Soudain, il sentit sa cachette bouger et être soulevée du sol.

Usopp commença à paniquer. Il repoussa brusquement le couvercle. Les deux hommes qui portaient la caisse manquèrent de la faire tomber sous le coup de la surprise.

_Mais...Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

_Euh rien ! Je...Je jouais à cache à cache ! Hahaha ! Allez salut ! Mentit le snipper en voulant descendre.

Seulement, il glissa et se ramassa face contre terre. Un des hommes s'accroupit devant lui et le tira par le poignet pour l'aider à se redresser.

_Hé ! Ça va ?

_Oui merci je...

_Ôte tes sales pattes de mon Usopp d'amour !

L'homme qui tenait le jeune snipper vola dans les airs après un magnifique coup de pied du cuistot. Sanji tint fermement son ami par le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau. Il le tira derrière lui pour s'éloigner de l'artère principal. Mine de rien, ils avaient commencé à causer de l'agitation autours d'eux. Une fois dans une rue plus calme, Sanji plaqua Usopp contre un mur tout en posant une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Le brun commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter et d'une telle proximité.

_San...Sanji arrête c'est pas drôle.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur de moi. Répondit simplement le blond.

_Tu vois pas ? Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu me cours après, tu me plaques contre un mur et tu vois pas pourquoi j'ai peur ? ! Mais bon sang Sanji ! Tu es un coureur de jupon ! Pas de pantalon ! Alors, Tu...Mais arrête de me tripoter !

Usopp chassa les mains du blond qui s'étaient sournoisement introduit à l'intérieur de sa salopette. Le cuisinier les posa à la place sur les hanches du snipper. Il se pencha, et avant que le brun n'ait le temps de protester à nouveau, l'embrassa langoureusement. Le snipper écarquilla les yeux et manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Pas que Sanji embrassait mal. Non c'était loin d'être le cas ( même s'il n'avait que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine.). C'était juste...Terriblement choquant. Le blond finit par briser le baiser, laissant Usopp complétement haletant. Avec un sourire de prédateur, le cuisinier migra vers le cou et suçota la chair, faisant un magnifique suçon. Le brun tenta de le repousser mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné.

_ Six fleurs !

Usopp eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Sanji se retrouvait immobilisé devant lui. C'était le pouvoir de Robin. Ses bras maintenaient ceux du cuisinier dans son dos. D'autres lui couvrait la bouche et une dernière paire maintenaient les pieds du blond au sol. Peu de temps à près, le reste de l'équipage arriva avec l'herboriste. Zoro et Franky se chargèrent de maintenir Sanji.

_Usopp ! Tout vas bien ? Demanda Nami.

En effet, le snipper semblait encore déconnecté et sous le choque. Luffy s'approcha de lui et demanda bêtement.

_T'as quoi dans le cou ? C'est une piqure de bestiole ?

Cela sembla ranimé Usopp qui se mit à crier que le cuisinier avait définitivement grillé un fusible. Il passa sous silence le baiser même si le suçon dans son cou ne trompait personne. A part peut-être Luffy et Chopper...

_En faite, le cuistot à était drogué. Expliqua Franky alors que Sanji se débattait.

_De quoi ?

L'herboriste se rapprocha timidement du snipper. Elle raconta que Sanji était rentré dans sa boutique pour lui acheter du thé. Seulement, comme ses boîtes étaient un peu mal rangées, certaines étaient mélangées. Elle avait donc inversé le thé et...Un philtre d'amour. Quand quelqu'un le buvait, il tombait amoureux de la première personne qu'il voyait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Usopp pour comprendre que lui est Sanji avaient étaient victimes du philtre.

_Vous pouviez pas faire attention ? ! Et comment on le guéris de ce truc maintenant ?

La jeune femme s'excusa encore et sortit une petite fiole de couleur rouge de sa poche.

_Faite le boire ça et l'effet sera immédiat.

Le snipper soupira de soulagement. La navigatrice prit l'antidote et s'approcha de Sanji. Elle essaya de le lui faire boire mais le cuisinier refusa d'ouvrir la bouche.

_Passe moi ça, j'vais lui enfoncer dans le gosier. Fit Zorro, ravis de l'idée d'emmerder son compagnon.

_Je vais te hacher menus tête de cactus. Répondit Sanji avant de refermer aussitôt la bouche.

_J'ai une idée !

Le reste de l'équipage se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. La navigatrice fit signe à Usopp de s'approcher. Peu rassuré, le brun obéit quand même. Nami lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit immédiatement rougir.

_Non mais ça va pas ? ! Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !

_Si tu ne le fais pas, on lâche Sanji et on le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Répondit la navigatrice.

Le snipper déglutit bruyamment: c'est que la jeune femme pouvait être pire qu'un démon quand elle le voulait.

_Usopp qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Voulu savoir Chopper.

Le brun respira profondément et malgré ses jambes flageolantes, essaya de paraître sûr de lui.

_Vois-tu mon petit Chopper, le capitaine Usopp est le seul à pouvoir soigner Sanji !

_C'est vrai ? Ouaah ! T'es trop fort !

Se forçant à sourire, le snipper prit la fiole des mains de la rousse et avança jusqu'au blond. Le regard de Sanji brilla aussitôt et on pouvait presque y voir des petits cœurs danser. Il déboucha la fiole et but le contenu. Usopp se pencha vers le blond, les joues cramoisies, sous le regard entendus de Zoro et Franky. Le sabreur se dit qu'il allait pouvoir se moquer pendant un long moment du cuisinier grâce à ça.

_Usopp d'am...

Le snipper coupa le cuisinier en l'embrassant. Une fois de plus, Sanji en profita pour dominer le baiser. Cependant, il dû déglutir quand un liquide légèrement amère envahit sa bouche. Après s'être assuré que son ami avait bien avaler tout l'antidote, Usopp se recula. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Puis, Sanji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se décomposer.

_Sanji t'es tout blanc. Constata Luffy.

_Oh mon dieu ! J'ai embrasser un mec !

_Je crois qu'il va mieux.

_La ferme bretteur du dimanche ! Rétorqua le blond. Nami chéri guéris moi avec tes lèvres !

La navigatrice repoussa sans ménagement le cuisinier et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le reste de l'équipage approuva. La mort dans l'âme, Sanji partit le premier, bien décidé à s'enterrer dans sa cuisine pour le reste de sa vie. Après tout, il avait trahis la gente féminine ! De son côté, Usopp était soulagé que tout soit revenus à la normal. Cependant, une petite partit de lui était triste. Tout ceux ci n'était donc dû qu'à un simple philtre d'amour...

_Ah ! Mais à quoi je pense ? ! Cria-t-il en se giflant.

Il allait partir à la suite de ses amies quand l'herboriste l'interpella.

_Encore une fois, je suis désolé que, par ma faute, vous ayez connus tant d'ennui.

_C'est pas si grave. La rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_Mais vous savez, ce philtre ne marche que si la personne qui le boit à des sentiments pour celle qu'il voit. Même si ses sentiments sont profondément enfouies ou juste naissants. Expliqua l'air de rien la jeune herboriste avant de filer.

_...Quoi ? !

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez un review, ça fait toujours plaisir =) Au plaisir de vous revoir ! See you again !


End file.
